1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a liquid ejecting apparatus which ejects liquid such as ink onto a medium such as a medium for recording has been disclosed. In such a liquid ejecting apparatus, there is a case in which mist of the liquid is attached to an ejecting unit of the liquid, or the like, is accumulated, and contaminates a medium by dripping on the medium. For this reason, a technology in which attaching of liquid to an ejecting unit, or the like, is suppressed is disclosed.
For example, in JP-A-2007-229950, and JP-A-2004-237691, a liquid ejecting apparatus which includes a collecting unit which collects mist of ink which occurs along with ejecting of ink from an ejecting unit is disclosed. In addition, the liquid ejecting apparatus in JP-A-2007-229950, and JP-A-2004-237691 have a configuration of performing recording by causing a carriage including an ejecting unit to reciprocate in a reciprocating direction.
Here, as a liquid ejecting apparatus with a configuration of performing recording by causing a carriage which includes an ejecting unit to reciprocate in a reciprocating direction, there is a liquid ejecting apparatus which includes an ejecting unit, a circuit board, and a carriage in which a fan which can blow air toward the circuit board is provided. The reason for this is that a temperature of the circuit board easily rises, therefore, it is possible to cool down the circuit board by providing a fan which can blow air toward the circuit board. The liquid ejecting apparatus with such a configuration has a configuration in which mist is easily blown against the circuit board due to a fan when mist occurs along with ejecting of liquid from the ejecting unit. When mist as liquid is blown against the circuit board, there is a concern that a short circuit, or the like, may be caused.
The liquid ejecting apparatuses in JP-A-2007-229950, and JP-A-2004-237691 can preferably collect mist of ink which occurs along with ejecting of ink from the ejecting unit. However, in JP-A-2007-229950 and JP-A-2004-237691, there is no description of a configuration in which an ejecting unit, a circuit board, and a carriage in which a fan which can blow air toward the circuit board are provided, that is, a configuration in which mist is easily blown against the circuit board due to the fan.